


Flocked

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are woodpeckers. John has nesting issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flocked

"John. John! Haven't you had enough already? You're driving me crazy with the incessant pounding, stop already!" Rodney sputtered and fanned his wings out as full and impressive as he could manage. "Some of us are trying to sleep in you know."

 

"I... I can't. I haven't found anyone yet to, who a wanted to, you know, _nest_ with me."

"Seriously? Because, okay I suppose some chicks might not go for the whole rakish plumage thing, but it's not unattractive and the rhythm you've got going is rather um, I mean, well it got my attention and that's not easy to do with my work and focus on nest design...."

"You, you know how to make nests?" John interrupted with a soft warble.

"Of course I know how to make nests. It's just mechanics. Haven't you ever?"

John hung his head, his crest drooping in a way that made Rodney's chest feathers ache.

"No. I never wanted to before. I just wanted to fly."

Rodney tentatively reached a wingtip out towards John, not sure if he should actually touch. "Well then, you can't give up. It's a natural cycle of life thing or whatever. At least that's what the little wren in the apple tree said when she told me she'd be interested in me when hippos fly south."

"You don't know?"

"I know the _theory_. Or maybe that was the one with Darwin and bean sprouts," Rodney groused. "They're remarkably similar in some of the detail."

John carefully inspected Rodney from beak to tail, a long slow look that had Rodney blushing under his feathers.

"You could help me Rodney. We could do it together. You know how to build nests. I… I need to nest and I've got an awesome place picked out." John bumped up close and personal and pointed to the top of an ancient oak with his wing.

"I build great nests, but I've never tried to build one that high up before." Rodney stared up at the tallest branch; nothing less would do if he were going to build a nest for John.

"We can do it Rodney, I've been up there lots of times and you can see everything from there. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little challenge."

"Of course I'm not afraid! Um, what about the er, egg thing? Don't you want, I mean it's not like we could and I'm not even sure I'd want to, but shouldn't you find someone who you could… well you know, do _that_ with?"

"Rodney, I know what I could do. I also know what I _want_ to do. Now are you going to get over here and help mark our territory or not?"

Rodney, who'd never had reason to before, gave out a soft coo. He nudged John over gently with his beak and, with just a bit of humbled pride in his tiny breast, began to tap out his own matching rhythm to John's.

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of humorous desperation. All summer I've had a woodpecker tapping away at my metal roof every morning at quarter to five. It's a mating call of sorts. Right now, I just want nature to take its course.


End file.
